Just The Begining
by Rae7122
Summary: Tohru didn't get staked in the Shiki massacre, he instead was holed up in the forest. When the humans start attacking Ritsuko sacrifices herself so Tohru can make it out safely. Natsuno however gets blown sky high from his bomb and lands not too far from were Tohru is fleeing from. What'll happen when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I just finished both watching and reading Shiki, and I have to say I love it! So I went to look and see what they had on fanfiction and was quiet disappointed to see not a lot of TohruxNatsuno stories out there! So I decided to add to what was there! So then here is my Shiki story!**

The Village was on fire, bodies of the Shiki littered the ground and open graves, and what wasn't on fire was covered in soot and blood, it was a terribly gruesome sight to behold. The town's people of Sotoba had gone absolutely mad, killing every Shiki they could get their hands on, pulling them out into the burning sun, and staking them. But they underestimated their numbers and eventually ran out of the wooden weapons, so they had taken to tying the sleeping Shiki up in well-lit areas and watching as they slowly burned, their skin blister open, burning as the rays of the sun touched them, watching them feebly attempt to get away from the deadly light, it was a slow and tortuous way to die. And what was worse, many of the humans enjoyed it, they had even taken to staking anyone who was under the hypnotized influence of the demon corpses, not caring that they had no control over their actions or that they were still human. It was a blood bath. When night fall came, what was left of the Shiki tried to escape, trying to get away from the blood thirsty humans who they had underestimated, but it was all in vain for most of them, the humans had taken to patrolling the village in search of them. Megumi experienced that first hand quite brutally. There were only a few in number that had managed to escape, one being Mutou Tohru. The blonde had managed to get away as Ritsuko had distracted them for him. Knowing she herself couldn't escape she gave him a chance to, sacrificing herself and distracting the hunting villagers. Tohru, with a heavy heart kept running deep into the mountains to where a cottage he used to hang out as a child stood, not turning back even as he heard the screams of the fallen Shiki. It was deep in the forest, and half way to the city, and far enough away so that the fire wouldn't reach it, well shaded and most importantly a way out of the sun when it would rise in a few hours.

Tohru ran as fast as he could tears running down his face as he turned to look behind him, the village where he grew up was nothing but ash and cinder by now. Choking back a sob he was about to turn and continue running when an explosion went off, turning he saw a plethora of bodies fly up into the air, being blowing into several different directions, some dismembered body parts scattered amongst them. Watching fearfully one body in particular came hurling towards him, his once brown but now red eyes widened in shock as the body got closer, recognizing the figure.

"Natsuno?!" Tohru cried out in disbelief before he ran desperately towards where his friend was now falling. _'What? How? I thought they had taken his body away to cremate him?!'_ the blonde thought as he desperately ran to catch his now falling friend almost tripping as he did so. Reaching out his arms he jumped the rest of the distance he caught him, thankfully being able to break the younger teen's fall with his own body. Sitting up and looking down he saw his friend's burned face heal quickly leaving soot covered flesh were the burns once were. Crying a whole new stream of tears Tohru held his friend close to his chest, weeping for what he had done to the teen now lying in his arms. _'Natsuno, you rose? What have I done to you?! I'm so sorry!'_ looking up at the sky the blonde realized he didn't have much more time, if he wanted to get to that cottage he'd have to leave, now. Gulping down his fear Tohru hefted Natsuno in his arms, carrying the teen bridal style before he took off once again, running faster than before. _'It's not just me, Natsuno too! We have to get away from here before the sun rises!' _The Shiki thought, not realizing in his rush and panic that his friend still had a heartbeat, that he wasn't a Shiki like him but a rare Jinrou. In his hurry Tohru had made it quickly to the little house, quickly entering and closing the door before heading into the basement, locking the door behind him. Sighing in relief he slowly walked down the stairs, careful not to jar the precious being in his arms.

"We made it, thank goodness." the blonde said softly as he looked around, the room had no windows to the outside world, a couch set against one wall along with a coffee table and two lounge chairs with a TV in front. To the right was a door that led to the bathroom and shower, and the left housed two other rooms, one that held a washer and drying machine and the other was a bedroom. Heading over to the bedroom he softly and carefully opened the door before gently placing his friend in the center of the California queen sized bed before going back to the door closing and locking it behind him. The room itself was rather large, the bed being in the center of the wall, the sheets and comforter were black. The end tables next to it held two lamps and the coffee table in front held a game consol. Walking back over to the bed, Tohru felt his eyes start to droop, the sun was rising, so he dragged himself to the bed and carefully laid himself down next to Natsuno, turning to look at him. Smiling faintly he reached out to grab his hand before finally succumbing to the dead, unwakeable sleep all Shiki went through during the day.

Blinking slowly Natsuno began to wake up, his vision clearing from the sleep induced haze before he finally opened his almost glowing blue-violet eyes. _'I'm alive? How?'_ he thought distantly as he looked over at his hand. _'Huh?'_ he thought confused as he saw a larger, paler hand over top his own, following the hand he saw the person connected to it. _'Tohru?!'_ Natsuno shot up in shock as his eyes widened dramatically. Blinking down at his friend owlishly he began to look around. _'No windows? Where are we?'_ he though as he slowly got up, Tohru gripping his hand tighter in response to his moving around. Glancing down at their entwined hands Natsuno's mind wondered. _'I didn't think they could move when they slept during the day.'_ The midnight blue haired teen thought briefly before he carefully and gently removed his hand from his friend's grasp. '_Sleeping like this, he looks the same as he did before.' _Natsuno thought sadly before quietly getting off the bed and exiting the room, making sure to close the door behind him before heading upstairs.

Once upstairs Natsuno decided to have a look around, he found three bedrooms, and two bathrooms in his search along with the kitchen and living room. His stomach began to rumble as he looked around the kitchen, heading towards the cabinets and finding some canned food. When his stomach growled once again he began looking through drawers in search of a can opener so he could eat some of the canned stew he found and a spoon to eat it with. Finding the utensils he eyed the full cabinet of food, he was starving, and he knew one can wouldn't be enough so he grabbed another then sat down to eat. He ate quietly and slowly, thinking about what had happened in Sotoba, wondering what had happened to the rest of them, did the humans make it out on time? Were Kaori, and Akira okay? What about his father? And better yet, why the hell was he still there? The teen had planned to die in that pit, taking Tatsumi with him, but for some reason he had survived and Tohru found him. Sighing the teen leaned back into the chair he was sitting on, finished with the food before him as he stared at the plain white ceiling. _'If I made it out, Tatsumi must've also.'_ Sitting back up Natsuno looked over to the window, there were shutters closed shut but small rays of light still peaked through. Getting up he walked over to the door and opened it and began to look around. They were almost completely surrounded by trees, that shaded most of the house, to the right of the small house was a small pond connected to a riverbed. Blinking Natsuno looked up at the sky, the sun shining brightly overhead about midway overhead. _'It must be after noon then.'_ The blue haired teen thought briefly before grey clouds of smoke caught his attention. Following the trail with his eyes he focused his eyes, realizing that was where Sotoba was, or rather used to be. Looking back up at the sky the teen sighed sadly, watching the clouds pass over head for a few minutes before looking back into the house and sniffing his surprisingly minimally damaged clothes. Crinkling his nose in disgust at the smell of rotting corpses, blood and ash he walked back into the house.

"I should probably take a shower if they have running water. If not I'll have to use the river or pond." He muttered to himself before he began looking through the rooms for some extra clothes and towels, he didn't want to have to change back into his dirt and soot caked ones if his could help it. After looking into the first two rooms Natsuno had clothes that would fit Tohru, being slightly smaller than the older teen Natsuno would have to make do with the larger clothes. When he entered the bathroom he found towels and washcloths, putting a pair of jeans and a black shirt with a symbol from some game or another onto the sink for later. Sighing the blue haired teen turned on the water, relieved when water flowed out of the shower head. Quickly stripping Natsuno headed into the lukewarm water, turning the dial to heat up the water somewhat he relaxed in the spray of water. Closing his eyes and sighing contently, Natsuno let the water wash over him as he let his mind wonder once more. '_What happens next? I can't just leave Tohru here alone. But we can't stay here for too much longer either. The fire is sure to be on the news, they'll have people come out to check for survivors. We can't be here for that. But if we move into the city there's a chance someone from Sotoba will be there and could recognize us. Not to mention Tohru's need for blood, I can't let him attack humans needlessly."_ Sighing Natsuno opened his eyes slightly before reaching for the shampoo that was already inside the shower and lathering it in his hair. _'If someone from Sotoba recognizes us they'll most likely attack. I wonder if the fire took out all the evidence of the Shiki?' _ After rinsing of the shampoo he reached over to the soap, washing his face first then the rest of his body. _'There's no use in thinking about what ifs right now. I have to figure out how and where to move us too then worry about getting a job. Tohru can't eat, but I have too, I'm not going to go and hunt humans that's for sure.'_ Sighing exasperatedly the teen turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist and using the other to dry his hair. When the Jinrou walked over to the mirror and looked into it he look at his reflection, he was no longer slightly tanned as he was before he rose, but other than slightly paler skin not much had changed, his eyes remained the same dark sea blue hue, but there was an otherworldly glow to them, easily missed if you didn't look hard enough. Frowning Natsuno turned away from the reflection and got dressed, picking up his dirty clothes and taking out the cell phone he had stored earlier in the pockets and a wad of money. _'I took this just in case, in case things didn't go as planned. It was a good idea to in the end. This should help us out a lot.'_ He thought before putting both in his pockets. The jeans he wore were long on him and a little loose around his hips, and the shirt hung off him loosely, the shirt almost hanging off his shoulders making him look smaller and thinner than he was. Sighing he left the bathroom, making sure to throw away his old clothes before going to lounge on the couch in the center of the living room, laying back with his arms tucked under his head as he looked up at the ceiling, before turning to his side and closing his eyes to take a nap.

When Natsuno next opened his eyes, the sky had started to get darker, an hour away from sunset. Yawning the teen sat up and stretched his arms over his head then rubbed and eye sleepily before looking over at the window. Seeing as it was during November the sun would be setting around 6, possibly sooner giving the teen an idea of the time. _'Sun will set soon huh.'_ Getting up off the couch he headed towards the basement door. _'It'd be better if I was there when he woke up'_ Grabbing the clothes he left near the door for the blond Natsuno headed down the stairs. Once in the basement he headed into the room he had woken up in, Tohru in the same position he was in when Natsuno had left. Sighing he went to sit on the bed next to his friend, looking down at him as placed the clothes down on the bedside table. The teen sat there, watching his blonde friend for a while, before laying done on the bed next to him, watching, waiting for the Shiki to wake. Thankfully he didn't have to wait too long because soon Tohru began to stir, his eyes soon began to open slowly. When he fully awoke he looked straight at Natsuno, then began crying, tears rolling down his face as he pulled the smaller teen into his chest sobbing.

"I'm sorry Natsuno! I'm sorry, so sorry!" he cried out as he pulled his friend into him. Sighing Natsuno let the blonde let it out, and when Tohru finally began to stop the Jinrou looked up into his red eyes. "N-Natsuno?" Tohru stuttered as he looked into his friend's beautiful blue eyes. Never breaking eye contact, Natsuno brought a hand up cup the blonde's cheek gently making his friend's eyes widen in surprise. Natsuno wasn't cold like he was, the blue haired teen was _warm_, and now that he actually looked at him he wasn't as pale as the other Shiki were, and he had a _heartbeat_. Natsuno, he was a Jinrou, just like Tatsumi. As realization dawned on him Tohru began to feel the pain of his hunger creeping up on him, and Natsuno just smelt so _good_, just like he did before he rose, and the sound of the gentle yet somewhat slow thumping of his heart defiantly didn't help any. _'His blood, it was always the best, always. Would it still taste the same?'_ Gulping thickly as the guilt from before came crashing into him all at once. _How could I even think about that?! Its my fault he's like this!_ The blonde watched as the younger teen pulled away then moved to sit up and grab something at the side of the bed. Shifting to sit up himself Tohru was handed a bundle, looking down he saw it was a fresh pair of clothes before looking back up at his friend questioningly. "Natsuno?"

"The water works here, take a shower and meet me upstairs, then we'll talk. The sun already set so you don't have to worry about coming out." The Jinrou said softly before walking out of the room and up the stairs. Frowning sadly Tohru sighed before he got up and went into the bathroom in the basement. Stripping down he placed his clothes on the counter and turned on the water before stepping under the shower head. As the blonde quickly washed off he reigned in his hunger, Ritsuko went a full five days without eating before the humans came to kill all the Shiki off, if she could do that, Tohru could hold off on feeding too._ 'I already hurt him once, how can I even think about doing it again?! Just how much of a monster have I become?'_ Once out of the shower and dried off the blonde put on the pair of jeans and the white and blue striped long-sleeved shirt that was left out for him then headed upstairs. Looking around the Shiki found Natsuno sitting on the couch looking over at him. Shifting his gaze away from the Jinrou Tohru walked over to sit next to him, fidgeting slightly once he sat down.

"Natsuno?" Tohru said softly, glancing over at the teen, his eyes full of guilt and sorrow. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what I did to you." Closing his eyes his hands balled up into fists as he lowered his head in shame, his shoulders trembling slightly. "I know that no matter there's no way you'd ever forgive me, but I'm sorry. Every day after I thought you had died I came to your window and prayed." One of his previously balled up fists came up to his eye, pressing the palm of his hand into it as tears started to spill from his eyes and run down his cheeks. "I thought you were gone forever and I hated myself, I still hate myself for what I did. But now, even though I know its wrong I'm happy that you did rise up." Wiping the tears from his eyes he turned to look over at Natsuno, smiling sadly. "Its selfish but I'm so glad you came back. I'm sorry. " Sighing the Jinrou caught the attention of his Shiki counterpart, the younger teen smiled sadly up at Tohru and placed a comforting hand over the Shiki's larger cold hand.

"I know. I saw you Tohru." Glancing briefly down at their hands as Tohru turned them, entwining their fingers together, holding his hand like a lover would, before looking back up into the Shiki's eyes. "I forgive you, I already had when you first bit me, and every time after that." Natsuno whispered gently watching as Tohru's eyes widened in shock before he started crying again and hugged the smaller teen abruptly. Shocked at first, the Jinrou looked up as Tohru sniffled, silent tears falling, before smiling softly and closing his eyes, his arms wrapping around the Shiki returning the embrace.

"Natsuno, Natsuno" the Shiki cried, and it wasn't long before he calmed himself down and pulled away slightly to look at the teen in his arms. "W-what do we do now?" the blue haired teen sighed and looked over at the door then back to Tohru.

"We can't stay here for too long. It's not safe. We'll have to move somewhere I can get a job too. We also have to figure out a way for you to eat safely without killing people. It would be good if you could still feed off of me because I can't die, not from something like that, but" Natsuno had a thoughtful expression on his face as he talked. "But I don't know if you could now that I'm a Jinrou, and no longer human anymore. I honestly don't know if my blood would be any good to you compared to a human's." Tohru bit his lip nervously before glancing away timidly in shame, Natsuno looked over at him confused. "Tohru?" Licking his lips nervously the blonde looked down at the younger nervously.

"I-I think I might be able to." Tohru gulped thickly before glancing back at Natsuno, his eyes wide in wonder.

"How do you know if you can?" Tohru blinked at the question before he answered.

"I-I can smell it. And I-I want it. I-I mean, it-it smells the same if not better than when you were human. I-I mean, I want it so I-I think it could work, not like with animal blood were it just is repulsive to even think about." Tohru scratched his cheek nervously as he adverted his gaze from the younger teen. Closing his eyes tightly to prevent himself from crying once again. When he felt the other teen gently place a hand over his own looked back over at him, slightly confused.

"I see." Natsuno whispered, before leaning his head to the side slightly, his blue eyes gazing trustingly into Tohru's own red orbs. "Then do it Tohru, bite me." The blue haired teen said gently, encouragingly. Tohru looked back at him startled and slightly fearful.

"B-but Natsuno-!" Natsuno shook his head and brought a hand up to the back to the Shiki's head and gently guided him towards his neck.

"It's okay, I told you, you can't kill me again, not from this. Take it Tohru, I know you need it and I don't mind, not if it's you." Tohru looked troubled before he leaned into Natsuno, his arms wrapping around the teen gently as he held him close, his eyes bleeding black as his irises began to glow red and his fangs unsheathing themselves in hunger.

"Natsuno" Tohru whispered gently as the teen relaxed in his embrace, baring his neck for the Shiki. Kissing where his pulse was Tohru prodded the skin with his tongue, looking for the pulsing jugular vein before gently sinking in his fangs once he found it. Natsuno gasped softly at the stinging pleasure as the Shiki's fangs pierced his skin, shuddering as Tohru began to drink from him. '_It tastes just as it did before, even better. His blood always tasted better than anyone else's.'_ Tohru thought briefly as he sucked in another mouthful, Natsuno making small mewls of pleasure beneath his mouth as he brought a hand up to comb through the blonde's hair in a soothing and encouraging gesture. Once he had his fill Tohru pulled away from his neck, licking the wound, watching as the puncture holes quickly closed up leaving no trace of being bitten. Looking back up at the Jinrou Tohru smiled gently. "Thank you Natsuno" the younger teen smiled slightly up at him in return.

"Well now we know you don't have to attack anyone anymore. That cuts down on our list of things to do." Tohru nodded in agreement. Natsuno then rested his head on the Shiki's shoulder. "We can do this together Tohru." The blonde nodded and held the teen closer to him, resting his head on top of the Jinrou's.

"Natsuno?" Tohru asked, the teen humming in a way asking him to continue. "Why are you doing this?" the blonde asked quietly, Natsuno shifted slightly so he could look up at the older teen sighing.

"Because even before all this, I-I came to-to like you Tohru." Natsuno blushed slightly as he continued. "You had somehow gotten close to me when I did nothing but push everyone away and before I knew it I started to care, started looking at you as my best friend and then-" Natsuno paused before blushing brightly '_Then I knew I could never leave that village without you'_, glancing downwards, making Tohru look down at the younger teen and smile happily.

"Natsuno." He called out gently, his voice filled with affection. Blinking the blue eyed teen looked up only for his lips to be caught in a kiss with his blonde friend. Blushing Natsuno slowly closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss, their lips moving together languidly in a gentle kiss full of affection and love. When they pulled away Tohru smiled brightly at his best friend. "I love you Natsuno, I have for a long, long time." If it was possible Natsuno's blush deepened as he leaned into the larger teen's arms, hiding his face in Tohru's chest.

"I love you too." Natsuno mumbled embarrassingly into Tohru's shirt, the blonde's smile widening as he held the teen tighter in his arms happily. After all this time, finally Tohru had Natsuno in his arms, even if their circumstances weren't the best, he was happy. And as he listened to the steady yet slow beat of his lover's heart Tohru knew, as long as the two of them were together they could make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Originally this was just going to be a oneshot, but I ended up having ideas for other chapters and decided I just couldn't leave it there just like that. So here is the second chapter! I hope you enjoy.**

Natsuno was currently snuggled up into Tohru's chest as the blonde held the younger gently, both enjoying the comfort of being in the other's arms and enjoying the comfortable silence between them, though both had many things to ask the other. Tohru knew everything that the blue-violet haired teen said was true, they couldn't stay here too much longer or they risked being found, but he couldn't help wonder how everything that his lover had planned would play out. It wasn't that he didn't trust the teen, he did, he trusted him with not only his life but the life of his family too, and he just didn't know how he could possibly help out with them having to move in a populated area. He was scared, scared that he might lose control of himself, and expose the both of them. It scared him more than anything that Natsuno might get hurt because of him.

"Natsuno?" Tohru called, making the younger teen open his eyes and look up at the blonde holding him.

"Yeah Tohru?" The blonde bit his lip and pulled the smaller teen tighter into him, blinking slightly confused Natsuno pulled away slightly to get a better look at the obviously stressed out Shiki. "Tohru, what's wrong?" Tohru pulled Natsuno in his lap, leaning forward slightly to rest his head on the crook of the smaller teen's neck. Slightly confused Natsuno wrapped his arms around the blonde's shoulders, bringing a hand up to comb through his soft and unruly hair.

"How are we going to do this? I mean, I can't go out during the day, how can we possibly move from here?" Tohru whispered as he closed his eyes, taking in the scent of the Jinrou. A small smile worked its way on the violet haired teen's face as he leaned his head on top of Torhu's.

"I'll take care of it. When the sun rises I'll go to the city, its not too far from here, I'll take the bus if I have to. It won't be too hard to find an apartment in the lower class area for us." Natsuno said gently. "If I have time I'll see if anyone is hiring nearby too then come back and get you." Tohru pulled his head off of his lover to get a better look at him, his ruby colored eyes boring into Natsuno's beautiful sapphires.

"How though? We don't have money to get an apartment Natsuno." Tohru said weakly, Natsuno only smiled and shook his head and reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash, Tohru's eyes widening at the shock of seeing so much in his lover's hand.

"You know my parents were odd, they didn't trust the banks and hid their savings in my room. I grabbed it before things went down in Sotoba just in case, it should be enough to get something and have enough for the first few payments and some food." Natsuno explained, blinking a few times Tohru looked back up at the violet haired teen and smiled in relief.

"I see, you always were thinking ahead of everyone else weren't you? I'm glad." The Jinrou blushed lightly at the complement and put the money back into his pocket before Tohru brought their foreheads together in a loving gesture making the younger teen's blush brighten. "We really will be okay, won't we?" Natsuno smiled at him and nodded slightly, bringing a hand up to caress Tohru's cheek then leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips briefly before pulling away.

"Of course we are, I wouldn't have told you otherwise, baka." Tohru grinned widely at Natsuno before pulling him flush against himself a hand coming up to cradle the back of the violet haired teen's head.

"Natsuno." Flushing Natsuno realized Tohru had brought their faces closer together, their lips almost touching before the blonde had closed the gap, messaging the smaller teen's rose petal soft lips against his own cold ones. Natsuno melted into the kiss, and let Tohru take the lead. The longer the two kissed the more heated it got, Tohru had moved his hands that had been on Natsuno's hips down to his rounded jean clad ass, squeezing the cheeks roughly and making his lover gasp in pleasure. Taking the gasp as an open invitation he plunged his tongue in Natsuno's warm cavern, their tongues brushing briefly across the other's making Natsuno let out a breathy moan at the pleasurable heat that shot through his body at the contact. Tohru began to swirl his tongue around Natsuno's, attempting to coax the other into a dance, mewling the violet haired teen hesitantly began to kiss back. Moaning throatily into the kiss Natsuno angled his head to the side, giving Tohru better access to his mouth, whimpering as the older teen brought his tongue into his mouth and sucked on before going back to tangle their appendages together. After a few more moments of heated kissing Natsuno had finally pulled away, a thin trial of salvia connecting their lips, panting to catch his breath, while Tohru didn't need to breath Natsuno still did for the most part. Tohru happily pulled the Jinrou into his chest once more, basking in the warmth his lover's body radiated. After finally catching his breath Natsuno hummed contently as he snuggled into the embrace, Tohru smiling happily as he leaned his head on top of his lover's once more. "Hey Natsuno?"

"Hm?" the violet haired teen glanced up at Tohru through his thick lashes, the adorable yet sexy look he gave off had Tohru blinking in embarrassment, if he were still human the Shiki was sure he'd have been blushing brightly.

"Do you know what happened, in Sotoba I mean?" Tohru asked quietly, unconsciously hugging the younger teen tighter, still slightly guilty about what he had put his lover through. Natsuno sighed heavily in response, his eyes glancing over at his hand clutching Tohru's shirt over where his once beating heart laid.

"Yeah, I do." The Jinrou hesitantly replied, before moving his head off of Tohru's chest and looking up at him. "What do you want to know?" Tohru blinked, staring down at Natsuno for a moment before his gaze softened and he began to play with the teen's baby soft wavy violet hair, combing his fingers through his semi-long locks.

"I-.. What happened, why do you even know about it?" Natsuno sighed again, leaning his head back on Tohru's chest, the blonde still running his fingers through his hair.

"I guess it would be easier to start with telling you why I started hunting the Shiki then, huh? After all, that's where everything started, for me at least. I can't say the same for the rest of the humans that lived in Sotoba." Tohru nodded in agreement, instinctively pulled the younger teen closer, as if sensing his distress on the subject. "Do you remember the last time I slept over your house?" Tohru blinked slightly confused, what did that have to do with him hunting the Shiki?

"Yeah I do, why?" Natsuno sighed once again before he began to speak.

"I saw Shimizu attack you that night. I had been seeing, well it was more like sensing her, for a while before that. Even after she died I felt her staring at me during the night and it set me off, I couldn't sleep at home anymore. At first I thought I was just being paranoid about it, but sleeping there just didn't seem safe anymore. So I started sleeping over at your place." His grip on the older teen's shirt tightened as he thought back to when the pink haired stalked attacked Tohru. "That night, something woke me up, I felt _her_ in your house. I felt how she moved, it was like I could see her through the walls, coming up the stairs. And then she went over to you, and I couldn't move, it was like something was holding me down. And I watched her, watched her as she told me she hated you that you took me away from her, or some other bullshit like that." Natsuno closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few calming breaths as Tohru began to rub his back soothingly, looking down at the struggling teen, his ruby eyes showing nothing but love and patience. "She bit you, and just like that I could finally move again. I jumped up and woke you up, looking for the bite marks, but I never saw any. I thought it was just a horrible nightmare, how wrong I was. I should have come over the next day, but I thought you were fine, your sister told me you were tired from playing your games too late." The violet haired teen began to tremble at the memory, Tohru's face when he was pronounced dead, his lifeless body at the funeral, biting his lip Natsuno shut his eyes tightly trying to keep his tears from falling. The pain he felt when he learned Tohru was dead, the guilt, the thought that he should have done something, _anything_ that could have possibly saved his life, it was too much for him to bear, but for Aoi and Tamotsu he had kept his cool, but now, with Tohru holding him all the emotions came flooding back mixed with begrudged relief that the blonde while wasn't alive he was still _here_ with him, and it was _real_.

"Natsuno." Tohru muttered sadly as he hugged Natsuno tightly, leaning his head on top of the shuddering teen. Gulping down his tears the violet haired teen calmed himself, before looking up at Tohru giving him a smile of reassurance, silently telling him that he was okay. _'That's right, Tohru is here, he's right here with me even though he's a Shiki now, he's still the same Tohru, he's still my Tohru.'_ The blonde smiled back at him, petting his hair soothingly as his lover leaned back into him, hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

"When you were pronounced dead that was when I knew she had done it. She had somehow come back from the dead and took you from me. So I set out to prove it, prove the dead were rising back up. That's when I saw Akira and Kaori checking out the Kirishiki's house, I had to pull them away because Tatsumi was stalking them, he probably would have killed them if I hadn't gotten them away from there." Natsuno paused for a moment. "We went out to the grave yard that night to dig up Shimizu's grave, prove she came back from the dead. And we ending up finding someone who had risen, though it wasn't Shimizu, he was about to attack Kaori but I hit him with a shovel and knocked him out. We made sure to check for a pulse, when we didn't find one, I partially buried him so others could find him but when we came back the next morning and he wasn't where we left him, and no one was saying anything, it meant he must've woken up and gotten away, that's what I thought. That was all the proof I needed, so I started making crosses and stakes, hoping it would work, knowing that we were on our own. But Tatsumi found out I guess, and realized I was intending to hunt them down, make them pay for all the people they killed and that night you showed up." Thinking back to when he had saw Tohru that night, the confusion, dread, guilt and fear he had felt and then the acceptance and relief he felt later, he was in turmoil when it all happened. "I honestly didn't know what to think when you ran away from me but I knew I had to find you and started to run all over town looking for you, but then I was cornered by Shimizu and Tatsumi. I'm honestly glad you bit me before they had a chance to, if it were anyone else, I probably would've fought harder, tried to kill them. But it wasn't anyone else it was _you_, and the thought of you dying _again_ was too much. So I offered you my blood willingly, hoping we could run away, but even that last night, I knew it was impossible for us to, but I still kept hoping that we would leave it all behind." Natsuno sighed and closed his eyes. "The next morning my mom found me dead and left. My dad called the city funeral home but when they got there I had woken up. He lost it after that I think, after sending the funeral home away I realized my advantage, I could take out the Shiki, and get revenge on what they had done to me, to _you_ and everyone else. Dad, he didn't seem all there after that, but he still took care of me, still loved be after everything that happened, after knowing what I had become, he even went as far as stabbing Tatsumi when he came to the door." Natsuno chuckled dryly at the memory, the look on the hulking man's face was priceless. "After some planning I went to the doctor and gave him hope that he wasn't alone in his hunt and eventually bit him before that blonde haired Kirishiki bit him. It ended up canceling out her own hypnotism on him. Then I watched, knowing that soon everyone would know, and there would be a fight and people would die. But I had to wait, Tatsumi was who I was aiming for, he was the muscle throughout it all, and if I took him out the Villagers had a chance to win." Natsuno opened his eyes then continued. "It wasn't easy watching how the humans became ruthless, even killing people who were hypnotized. Yoshi became a problem too, so I had the human that was with the Kirishiki's shoot her in the head, I didn't know if it would kill her or not but I knew it would slow her down at least. I still have no clue if she made it or not. Then the fire started, I think one of the Villagers snapped and set a house on fire, I decided to add to it, blowing up the funeral home and causing a commotion. I looked for you, hoping that you somehow got away from it all. I never saw your body so it gave me hope. So I lured Tatsumi away and close to the pit where they had started throwing the bodies into and threw us both in. I had some explosives with me because I didn't know if the fall would kill us or not, I set it off hoping it would be the end of it all and I could finally die like I was supposed to." Natsuno smiled sadly. "But it didn't happen, somehow I survived the blast and you found me. But now that I'm here, and I'm with you, it's not so bad. Surviving just so I could be with you again, its not a bad thing at all." Natsuno finished smiling slightly, Tohru was smiling too, happy that the teen survived and was with him, while he may not have liked the slaughter he was happy with his ending.

"Natsuno" the violet haired teen looked up at his smiling over. "I'm happy too." Natsuno smiled gently and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad. If anyone deserves to be happy it's you Tohru." Tohru chuckled as he hugged Natsuno back just as tightly. They had stayed like that for a while, and soon Tohru had laid down, brining Natsuno with him, the violet haired teen lying on top of him as the blonde played with his hair. "Hey Tohru." The blonde hummed in reply. "I've been wondering since I woke up, what is this place?" Tohru blinked, almost as if he wasn't expecting the question.

"Oh yeah." The blonde chuckled before kissing the top of Natsuno's head then continuing. "It's my family's cabin. My parents never really wanted to be too far from Sotoba, so going to the city for a vacation was out of the question so they bought this place. We used to come here a lot when, Aoi, Tamotsu and I were little, as we got older we came here less and less. It was our favorite place to be during the summer and winter holidays, we were actually planning to come here this summer but then everyone started dying and getting sick and Father couldn't get time off work. The basement was my room, everyone else slept up here." Tohru explained his a nostalgic smile on his face. "We learnt how to fish here, and sometimes we camped out, out back. We always had a lot of fun when we came here. I was hoping to bring you with us when we came here next." The blonde said quietly. "Hey Natsuno, do-do you know what happened to them?" Tohru asked offhandedly. Natsuno sighed and closed his eyes momentarily as if trying to remember.

"The last I heard they were fine. I know your dad had joined in on the hunt near the end though, so I'd say there's a good chance they're all okay." Natsuno answered, Tohru smiled and nodded happy with the answer he received.

"Do you think we'll ever see our families again?" the violet haired teen shook his head slightly.

"I don't know. Most likely not, not with them knowing about the Shiki and all. I don't think it would be too good of an idea to show ourselves to them even if we ever did see them with what happened in Sotoba." Natsuno whispered curling up closer into his lover. While he'd never admit it out loud Natsuno loved his mother and father, and wanted to know what happened to them, but with the letter his mom had left for his dad he didn't think it would be too good of an idea, no matter how much he wanted to check and make sure how his dad was coping with everything. Not only that but he was sure that Tohru wanted to know for sure about his own family, but seeing them after Sotoba and his father participating in the hunt was just mess waiting to happen. Maybe once they got settled in the city they could look at the public records to see if they were okay? It would be the only way to make sure their families were okay without actually going up to them; that is if they could access the information.

"I guess you're right." Tohru sighed sadly nuzzling Natsuno's hair sleepily. _'The sun will be coming up soon, but I don't want to move'_ Tohru thought. Natsuno blushed at the blonde actions then looked up to see the older teen start to doze off, sighing he slowly removed himself from the couch. "Natsuno?" the violet haired teen smiled down at him.

"You're getting tired right? That means the sun will be coming up." Natsuno offered his hand to help the Shiki up. "Let's get you down stairs so you can sleep safely." Tohru pouted a little but took the offered hand. Once up and standing Tohru laced their fingers together as the made their way down stairs and into Tohru's room. Natsuno led them to the bed, and laid Tohru down before climbing in next to him, snuggling up into his chest, smiling sleepily Tohru wrapped his arms around the smaller teen loosely. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. Then I'll go look for a place for us to stay okay? I'll be back hopefully before the sun sets." Tohru smiled sleepily and nodded before slowly closing his eyes and succumbing to sleep. For a few moments Natsuno watched the blonde sleep peacefully before carefully climbing out of bed. Leaning down the Jinrou pressed a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I'll be back soon, sleep well Tohru." With a smiled he left the room and closed the door behind him. Sighing the teen headed upstairs and out the door, looking around for a few moments to decide on a direction then took off running.

It had taken Natsuno an hour and a half to reach the road, and another 20 minutes to find a bus stop that headed towards the city. It was about 8 in the morning when he finally reached Fukuoka, the city he and his family had passed through before Mizobe Town then Sotoba. Once off the bus Natsuno began walking towards a real-estate office. Once inside one of the employees came to help him, after telling her he was looking for a place with two bedrooms and his price point she gave him a folder of available apartments and surprisingly a small two story house close to the riverbed and near the University he was hoping to apply to that upcoming fall. The house interested him so he asked about it. The girl then explained that while the house was in peek condition and that the furniture was included most people didn't want it, when asked why she grudgingly told him that a family was brutally murdered inside and everyone who had looked at it claimed it haunted. Rolling his eyes Natsuno asked if he could get a look at the house, seemingly surprised she contacted the owner then offered to drive the teen there. Agreeing he went with her, and when he arrived at the house an old woman waited by the entrance for them.

"Why hello young man." The old woman greeted him with a soft smile, before turning around and opening the gate to the front yard and walking to the entrance, Natsuno followed, amusingly taking note that the woman from the office didn't follow him, but instead waited by the car. Once inside the elderly woman turned back to the teen. "Well here we are. Why don't you go have a look around deary?" Nodding Natsuno began walking around the house, the first floor had a kitchen, dining room and living room along with a small bathroom with a shower. The room as well furnished, complete with a flat screen in the living area. Going upstairs Natsuno found two rooms, the master bedroom with had a queen sized bed, set up similarly to the room Tohru was currently sleeping it, odd enough though there was only one window which had black out curtains hung up on them, deciding the check out the adjoining bathroom he found a rather large tub and shower. Liking what he was seeing so far he went to check out the next room, there was a bathroom in the hall way next to it. Entering Natsuno found a loft bed and a futon couch under it, it wasn't a large room but was cozy enough. Exiting that room Natsuno entered the last room, upon entering the teen saw several book cases, and a desk at the center of the wall near the windows, it was a study, the shelves had scattered books in them, probably from the previous owners or bought just to make the room seem nice. Once going through all the rooms he walked back down the stairs where he was greeted by the smiling woman.

"Why do you want so little for this place, if I may ask?" Natsuno spoke, the woman sighed and smiled sadly.

"My son and his family used to live here. But after they died everyone who came to see the house or stayed overnight felt watched. And sometimes there were accidents, like people falling down the stairs, feeling like someone pushed them down, things sometimes going missing, and stuff like that. Soon no one wanted to see this place anymore because it was labeled haunted. I couldn't even sell their things for the same reason. And now my husband is in the hospital sick, I just want to get rid of the house so I can finally move on and focus on caring for him." She explained, Natsuno nodded and silently looked around opening his senses, attempting to see if the place was indeed haunted, but finding nothing.

"Well this place is right in my price range, and it's close to the University I'm hoping to get into this coming fall. I'd be happy to take this place off your hands." Smiling widely the woman nodded happily as tears of joy sprung in her eyes.

"Oh thank you! This is wonderful!" she cheered, Natsuno gave her a small smiled before he thought of something.

"Oh! Is there any place near here that is hiring?" He asked, the woman blinked and put a finger to her chin in thought before smiling at him.

"Yes! There's this wonderful café/book store that just opened up not too long ago. The woman who owns it used to go to school with my son!" Natsuno nodded at her.

"Would you mind telling me where at? After we get the paperwork settled I'd like to apply." The old woman smiled and nodded.

"Of course! I'll even show you the way once we're done!" Natsuno smiled slightly in politeness and nodded.

"Thank you." She nodded back up at him smiling and then they left. It didn't take long for them to settle the paperwork once they got back to the office, once paying her upfront with cash Natsuno received the key and deed to the house then he and the old lady left. She led him onto a bus on which took them one block away from the store, after walking him to it she left him to enter on his own. Upon entering Natsuno realized it wasn't that big of a place, it was small and quaint. Walking up to the counter, which had no line at the time he asked to see the manger or owner.

"Oh! That's me! The names Satsuma, what can I do for you?" She replied cheerfully placer her hands on her hips, her hair was a bright purple color and tied up in a mess bun on top of her head, small strands falling around and on her face, she was about as tall as Natsuno and had warm, caring teal colored eyes.

"I was just getting everything in place before I moved here. I was told that you were hiring and I was wondering if I could apply for a job." He replied politely. The young woman brought a finger to her chin as she looked at him in thought for a few moments before smiling widely at him.

"Of course! Here let me get the application! You're the first who's asked." Nodding Natsuno followed her as she left the coffee counter and headed to the check-out area in the book store part of the store. Once handing him the paper and a pen to fill it out she leaned on the desk watching as he began to fill out the paper. "So, when do you think you can start?" she asked cheerfully, startled Natsuno looked up at her shocked. "Don't look at me like that, I've been open for a while now and since I'm getting more customers I need someone to help out around here! You're the first person who's asked and I like the air around you, don't be so shocked, I happen to be a good judge of character you know." Natsuno nodded hesitantly before finishing the application and handing to her. She looked down at the application and read through it before smiling once more up at him "Yuuki Natsuno huh? Nice name. Well then Yuuki-kun when can you start?"

"Next week on Monday. I should have everything settled in by then." He replied. She nodded happily then stuck out her hand, reaching out the teen shook her hand briefly.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you in five days then, be here by 6:30 that's when I open shop." She said cheerily, nodding at her Natsuno thanked her before heading out. Once back outside he breathed a sigh of relief before checking how much money he had on him. After counting it out he checked his phone for the time, it was a little past 2 in the afternoon. Looking around briefly Natsuno set out to the clothes store across the street, after all the only clothes he had were on him. So after spending an hour there he came out with five more pairs of jeans and 12 shirts along with a plaid jacket similar to the one he wore in Sotoba before everything went up in flames, and a few more pairs of shoes. Checking the time once more he decided to drop of the clothes then head to the grocery store to stock up on some food until he got his first paycheck. By the time he was done with everything and put his things away it was getting close to four. Knowing Tohru would be waking in a few hours he grabbed his keys and headed out, taking the bus back to where he first got on and running back to the cabin. By the time he got there the sun had just started to set. Happy he made it on time Natsuno headed in and went into the bedroom Tohru was sleeping in. When he entered the room Tohru was just starting to stir, walking over Natsuno sat down on the bed next to the blonde waiting for him to fully wake. Slowly the Shiki opened his eyes to the pleasant feeling of a hand running through his hair, turning around he found Natsuno smiling down at him.

"Hey." Natsuno said, Tohru smiled up at him and sat up.

"Natsuno, hey." Tohru then leaned over to give the smaller teen a peck on the lips before stretching his arms above his head.

"Did you sleep well?" The blonde nodded and smiled happily earning a smile back from the violet haired teen. "Good" Natsuno climbed up in the bed and sat in Tohru's lap, his arms looping around the Shiki's neck as he tossed his head to the side, inviting the blonde to feed. "Eat, once you're done we'll head out. I got the perfect place for us, a job too." Licking his lips Tohru nodded silently his eyes bleeding black and red like they always did when he ate. Leaning over he gave Natsuno a gentle kiss in his neck before sinking his fangs into the tender flesh exposed to him wringing out a pleasured gasp and mewl from the teen in his arms. Natsuno smiled as he cradled the back of the blonde's head happily offering his blood. Finally things were going their way, and now they had a whole new beginning to start.


	3. Chapter 3

After telling Tohru the good news Natsuno told him to pack up everything he needed. The blonde had ended up packing away most of his clothes that were stored in the cabin and took his game station along with some games, when Natsuno saw the games he had chuckled commenting on how Tohru was the same as always. After that the violet haired teen led them to their new home and once there Tohru had inspected the whole house, slightly concerned there was no basement for him to sleep in he asked Natsuno where he was to sleep. The Jinrou smiled and showed him their room, telling him that the curtains would stay closed, showing him how thick they were and assuring him no light would reach him as he slept. After that Tohru had asked how the day had gone and what their plan was, after explaining how he got the house and telling him he already had a job the blonde was happy. This was close to two weeks ago.

Currently Natsuno was heading home from work, his recently cashed in paycheck pocketed in his jeans pocket. It was chilly out so the violet haired teen had opted to wear a plain black leather jacket with a blue long sleeve shirt under it, wearing dark blue jeans along with his pink and black high tops. Yawning Natsuno tiredly opened the front door, closing it behind him he toed off his shoes and took off his jacket before heading upstairs to his and Tohru's room. The sun was still out meaning Natsuno had about an hour or two before his lover woke. Smiling softly the Jinrou climbed in bed with his Shiki, curling close to the larger body as he buried himself under the covers for a much needed nap.

As Tohru began to wake up, his eyes opening slowly as gained his consciousness. Once his eyes opened fully Tohru was greeted to the sight of his love curled up next to him, the blue-violet eyed teen was sleeping on his side, facing Tohru, his long lashes resting against his cheeks and his mouth parted slightly, over all Natsuno looked like an angel. Smiling fondly Tohru brushed some hair out of the younger teen's face causing him to stir slightly.

As Natsuno starts to slowly open his eyes Tohru litters kisses to the other teen's forehead, cheeks, lips and eyes gently coaxing the Jinrou out of sleep. By the time the violet haired teen does wake up he has a slight blush dusting his cheeks when he looks up at his lover. Chuckling lightly Tohru leans down to place a chaste kiss on the other teen's lips, Natsuno melts into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the older teen's neck as he turns the kiss into something more passionate. The blonde happily kissed his smaller lover back, eventually licking the seam of the violet haired teen's lips seeking entrance. Eagerly accepting Natsuno opened his mouth to his lover's advances moaning as their tongues tangled together. When they pulled apart Tohru's eyes had bled black in hunger, smiling soothingly Natsuno sat up and moved his shirt to the side, leaning his head sideways giving the Shiki access to his neck. Purring happily, a sound the two just discovered he could make, Tohru sat up and pulled the other teen into his lap, lapping his tongue over his neck before finding a vein and sinking in his fangs. Mewling Natsuno tightened his grip on the Shiki feeding off him, enjoying the jolts of pleasure that raced down his spine. After taking a few more drags of blood Tohru is finally sated, licking over the puncture wounds as they closed in a thankful gesture before placing a soft kiss on the other teen's lips only pulling away to smile at him. Natsuno smiled softly as Tohru ran his fingers through his hair, cuddling closer to the larger teen, sighing softly as the blonde pecked his hair line.

"Ne, Tohru?" The blonde looked down at the violet haired teen who was hiding his chest as a pillow, his violet blue eyes gazing up at him sleepily. Smiling at his adorable lover the blonde kissed the top of his head once more.

"Hmmm?" He hummed, nuzzling the smaller teen's silken locks.

"What happened to Ritsuko, I mean I thought you liked her?" Blinking in surprise Tohru looked down at Natsuno, the smaller teen's face was pinched in worry. '_Why would he have anything to worry about? Unless-"_ his thought cut off as he wrapped his arms around the Jinrou tightly, one around his waist and the other used to cradle the back of the violet haired teen's head, holding him securely against the blonde.

"It's always been you Natsuno, I never liked her like that." Tohru said with conviction making Natsuno let out a breath of relief that he didn't know he was holding before looking back up at his boyfriend.

"Then why did you ask me to come with you so you could as her out?" The violet haired teen asked, slightly confused. Tohru, slightly embarrassed at this point turned his head to the side and scratched his cheek nervously. Brows furrowing in confusion Natsuno asked once more. "Tohru?" Biting his button lip Tohru turned to the other teen, smiling nervously.

"Well you see, about that. I-uh, well I kinda told Ritsu-Chan that I liked you. She was the only one who knew, and I sort of asked her to be there for me when I planned on asking you out" Tohru said, laughing nervously as he adverted his gaze. Blinking a few times as he tried to process what the blonde had said Natsuno smiled gently, raising a hand to caress the other's cheek, gaining his attention.

"So you pretty much asked her the same thing you asked me? Except you actually meant it in her case?" Tohru gulped thickly and nodded. Eyes softening and smile widening Natsuno leaned up to kiss the other teen's lips, suckling softly on the blonde's lower lip, coaxing him to kiss back. Tohru responded eagerly, wrapping his arms tightly around the violet haired teen's narrow waist, pulling them flush together as he kissed him heatedly. When they finally pulled away Natsuno giggling slightly before laying back down on the blonde's chest, closing his eyes as he let himself feel his stomach fluttering happily, enjoying the warmth that swelled in his heart. "I'm glad." Smiling Tohru nodded in agreement.

"Me too" Tohru smiled down at the sleepy teen. "So how was work today?" he asks softly as Natsuno yawns a little bit, leaning his head in to crook of the Shiki's neck as he attempted to wake up fully.

"It was okay. The morning was busy as always and after noon was mild and before I left it was pretty empty. You know there's this one guy who comes in every day, gets a magazine or a book, pays for that then orders the same coffee then sits and reads for an hour on the dot then leaves, I can never see his face because he wears a hat and large sunglasses. He smells strange too" Natsuno explained, crinkling his nose as he remembered the strange scent that always came wafting off him when he entered the shop, making Tohru chuckle lightly, the sound gaining the Jinrou's attention, lifting his head to look into his lover's red irises. "I got my first pay check, already cashed it in too, it was more than I thought it would've been." Tohru blinked at him slightly confused.

"That's a good thing right?" Natsuno nodded then proceeded to get off his lover, once standing he reached his arms over his head to stretch a bit before turning to look back over at the other teen.

"Yeah it's good. It means I can get actual food instead of that instant stuff I've been having lately. But it also means we can go out and get you come clothes, you only have what three outfits?" Tohru blinked before glancing to the side nervously. Understanding the reaction Natsuno walked over to the bed, placing a comforting hand on his cheek and turning his head to make the blonde look back at him. The Shiki let the Jinrou turn his head, bringing a hand over top his lover's smaller one. "Tohru?"

"Natsuno, are you sure I should be around other people, humans?" He asked nervously. Blue-violet eyes softening, Natsuno leaned over to kiss Tohru's forehead before smiling down at the blonde.

"You just fed Tohru, you'll be fine. But if it makes you feel better if you start to feel uncomfortable or thirsty you tell me, and we'll get out of there." Tohru smiled back up at Natsuno and nodded. Smiling gently the violet haired teen stood back up, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at the teen sitting on the bed. "But honestly I don't think we'll need to leave, back in Sotoba you resisted  
my blood for a bit when I offered even though you were hungry." Natsuno said, hoping to cheer the other teen. Tohru smiled back at him confidently Natsuno had knew it worked. "Get dressed I'll meet you at the door ok?" Tohru nodded as he watched the blue-violet eyed teen leave their room. Sighing the blonde got off the bed and headed over to the dresser, picking out a pair of blue jeans, a grey long sleeve undershirt and a collared striped shirt. Once dressed he headed out to meet his lover.

Once both were ready, the two teens headed out the door and towards the nearest clothes store. As they walked, Natsuno reached his hand over to brush against the back of Tohru's hand, blushing slightly when the Shiki took his smaller hand into his own larger cold one, twining their fingers together. Tohru smiled happily as the violet haired teen squeezed his hand lightly, ignoring the looks they got from several people they passed by. After a few minutes of walking the two found themselves in a shopping strip, Natsuno lead them over to a clothes store as Tohru happily followed. Once inside the two were greeted by an employee and asked if they needed help, the violet haired teen politely declined and dragged his lover towards the racks of clothes.

"Pick out the stuff you like Tohru." Natsuno said as he walked over to a rack and began looking through the shirts there. Chuckling lightly Tohru began wondering through the store, along the way picking up some shirts, button down long sleeves, some flannels and some jeans. As he made his way back to Natsuno who was standing by the shoes he noticed the smaller teen had a shirt in his hand.

"Natsuno, what's that?" Tohru asked as he came up behind him, the violet haired teen unfolded the shirt for his lover it see. It was a regular light grey graphic t-shirt, but when looking at the image Tohru realized it was a shirt from his favorite video game.

"I found it in the clearance rack, it's your size too. I thought you'd like it." Natsuno said, turning his head to the side as a light blush dusted his cheeks. Smiling brightly Tohru enveloped the smaller teen in a hug showing his thanks. Coughing slightly Natsuno pulled away from the hug slightly before looking at the clothes his lover had in his, noticing this Tohru smiled and held out the clothes for his lover to see. "Is that enough for you?" Natsuno asked as he looked over the several pairs of jeans, two plain shirts, three plain long sleeves, four button downs, three flannels and a few graphic shirts, Tohru nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, this should be more than enough." Nodding Natsuno took the clothes from the blonde and headed up to the check-out counter, his lover trailing behind him. After paying for the clothes, he handed the bag off to Tohru who happily accepted before making their way out of the store.

"How are you feeling?" Natsuno asked as he let the Shiki grasp his hand again.

"Fine why?" Tohru asked as he looked down at his lover.

"I wanted to get some groceries while we were out as long as you felt up to it." Natsuno responded as he looked back up at the older teen. Tohru smiled and then began leading the violet haired teen over to the food store, making Natsuno smile slightly back at him.

"I'm perfectly fine, so let's go!" he said excitedly as he led his lover. Natsuno smiled gently as he looked over to the blonde. _'Its been a while since I've seen him smile like that. Ever since he rose back up. I'm glad he's having fun.'_ The Jinrou thought fondly as they walked into the store, the door chiming once they entered. Frowning Natsuno noticed the Shiki jerk at the sound, squeezing the blonde's hand tightly in reassurance he led him to get a cart then through the store. As they walked by the aisles Natsuno noticed how nostalgic Tohru had looked when glancing at certain foods. _'That's right Shiki can't eat normal food, but they can drink normal things if they have to. I wonder if it still tastes the same for them.'_ The Jinrou thought briefly as they headed down to the soft drink aisles. Looking down at the cart Natsuno took inventory with what they already got, they had gotten a lot of meat, apparently while Jinrou can eat normal things they still crave blood, Natsuno had noticed earlier this week that meats high in iron or cooked rare got rid of said cravings, they also had quite a few vegetables, via Tohru's instance, claiming his lover needed a balanced diet, a few fruits and some eggs along with milk and orange juice. Looking back up Natsuno noticed Tohru was staring at him.

"What?" Natsuno asked, slightly annoyed as his face flushed once again. Tohru shook his head and smiled slightly.

"You just stopped." Tohru quipped as he walked over to his lover and kissing his forehead, watching as the Jinrou's became a deeper red.

"Is there anything here you want?" Natsuno asked, slightly flustered as he started walking again. Blinking slightly confused he looked around him before smiling fondly and nodding before going out to pick something he and Natsuno used to drink over at his house all the time before the Shiki decided to turn the village. When he came back he showed it to Natsuno with a bright smile on his face.

"This." Natsuno blinked as he took in the sight of his lover happily showing him some cherry flavored drink before smiling back at him in understanding and nodded. The blonde happily put the drink in the cart and the two continued through the store. It wasn't long before they had finished and went through the check-out lane and headed home.

Once back at the house, Natsuno had set right to putting away the food they had just bought, making sure to leave out some beef so he could cook and eat as Tohru went to put away his newly bought clothes. Once Tohru had reemerged from their room he found his lover sitting on the couch gnawing on some bloody beef strips they had just bought. Chuckling the Shiki went into the kitchen to grab some towels to wipe off the blood Natsuno was getting on his face. As he sat down next to him he watched as Natsuno's eyes changed from stunning blue-violet to black, blue-violet, black, and red, the red circling around his pupil and his sclera bleeding black. _His eyes change too? They still have his blue too. Even Tatsumi's didn't do that, they were just black and red. _' Tohru thought as he caught a glimpse of the other teen's fangs, they weren't as long as his own but they were obviously there. Wrapping an arm around Natsuno's shoulder Tohru turned the TV on to flip through the channels as his lover ate. When the blonde could no longer smell the beef he turned to see Natsuno's eyes had turned back to their usual gleaming blue-violet hue.

"That hungry huh?" Natsuno blushed brightly in embarrassment as he nodded, Tohru leaning over to wipe the blood from the younger teen's face. The violet haired teen just sat there and let the blonde fret over him secretly liking the attention. Once the Shiki had finished he placed the slightly bloodied rag on the coffee table in front the couch and leaned over to kiss Natsuno's now blood free lips lovingly. Just as Natsuno was climbing on top of Tohru's lap to further the kiss his phone began ringing. Both teens pulled away from each other with a groan of disappointment, after all Natsuno hadn't given his number to many people, his boss was one of them. Still sitting on the older teen's lap with his arms around his waist, Natsuno fished his phone out of his pocket and checked the ID. The ID had read Tanaka, eyes widening slightly the violet haired teen glanced at Tohru, who only shrugged in reply before answering the phone.

"Hello?" the violet haired teen answered attentively, Tohru cocked his head to the side. As a Shiki he had enhanced senses, so Natsuno didn't need to worry about putting the phone on speaker for the blonde to hear the conversation. The Jinrou was answered with a simulations shout.

"_Yuuki-kun?!" __**"Yuuki nii-san?!" **_the two siblings shouted out together, making Natsuno pull the phone away from his ear as he cringed in pain, he wasn't human any more, and as a Jinrou he too had enhanced senses, so when the two yelled out of course it hurt his now sensitive ears.

"Kaori, Akira? Would you mind not yelling into the phone? I can hear you fine." Natsuno grit out as Tohru had to bite his lower lip to stifle a laugh, after all his lover looked incredibly adorable as he attempted to glare at his phone.

"_G-Gomen'!"_ Kaori apologized as there was shuffling heard on the other end. Natsuno sighed, calming himself down.

"**Yuuki nii-san**?" Akira asked, his tone shaking slightly in what seemed to be worry.

"Yeah?" the violet haired teen replied.

"**We're glad you survived**." Akira said quietly. Natsuno's eyes softened at the tone, Tohru smiling sadly as he recognized the way the youngest of the Tanaka's spoke, like a worried little brother. That was something he had personal experience, his younger brother Tamotsu used that very tone on him many times before, it was something he dearly missed about his family, their worry over him and the unconditional love they shared.

"So how have you two been?" Natsuno says, avoiding the subject making Tohru grip his hips tightly, squeezing them in what he hoped would come off as reassurance and comfort. The small smile the blonde received assured him it was just what his lover needed.

"_We're both okay."_ Kaori replied gently. "_Have you seen the news though_?" she added reluctantly. Natsuno looked confused for a moment before answering.

"No, why?" the two teens heard the girl on the other end of the phone sigh sadly.

"**They did this huge coverage of Sotoba!"** Akira exclaimed excitedly peeking the interest of both the Shiki and Jinrou. Tohru had changed the channel at that, to a news channel, what greeted his eyes were the charred remains of his old village and a reporter at the scene.

"_Akira!"_ Kaori reprimanded on the other end.

"What did they say happened?" Natsuno asked, the violet haired teen could hear two scrambling to take control over the phone. He eyed the TV which was currently muted, on the screen showed the charred remains of the town. The streets were littered with trash trucks, people that previously lived there helping clean up the area too. On the bottom of the screen there were a few words of how the cleanup crew was half way done and construction to rebuild the town would start in a months' time. For something that only happened a little over a week ago they seem to be moving on pretty quickly, but then again, they did have a huge pit of bodies to hide.

"**They didn't say anything about the Okiagari! Can you believe that?" **Akira said disapprovingly. Tohru let out a sigh of relief he hadn't known he was holding at the news, earning an understating look from the teen in his lap.

"That's probably for the best. The villagers took things out of hand there, can you imagine that only on a larger scale?" Natsuno said quietly. _The fire and debris either covered the bodies or made them impossible to determine the cause of death if not completely getting rid of all evidence. _The violet haired teen thought before his attention was brought back to the phone in his hand.

"**Eh? But Onii-san, I thought you wanted them all dead?!"** Akira asked slightly confused.

"_Akira!"_ Kaori scolded. Natsuno sighed and leaned into the Shiki holding him.

"I wanted the ones who started it to die, and Megumi because she killed Tohru. But the villagers didn't just kill Shiki, they killed the humans they had bitten too, they took it too far." Natsuno explained quietly. _I'm glad I got you two out before any of that happened. I don't think you two would've been able to take it. Especially Kaori._

"**I guess your right nii-san."** Akira sighed out.

"Ah. Do you guys know what happened to my dad?" Natsuno asked after a moment of silence.

"_Your dad is fine. Your mom too. The hospital you took us to, they found us there. Your dad looked really distraught but he's okay now. Your mom came back. We live in the town next to the city now, with our relatives, your parents live right next door to us actually. We visit a lot, your dad was the one who suggested it."_ Kaori told him.

"**They miss you Nii-san. Your dad says he knows you're still alive, and your mom still thinks you're dead. They don't talk about it much out loud but we know, they miss you a lot."** Akira added on. Tohru smiled sadly and looked over at the teen in his lap who had a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad they survived. Do you know who else made it? Tohru's parents and siblings?" The violet haired teen asked as he glanced over towards the blonde. There was a pause on the other end.

"_I've seen Aoi and Tamotsu at school, so I'm sure they're parents are okay too."_ Kaori supplied.

"**Ne, Nii-san, what are you going to do now?"** Akira asked right after. Natsuno smiled down at Tohru, the Shiki, was smiling up at him too, tears of happiness gathering in his eyes.

"I've got a job and a place to stay right now, I don't need human blood to survive so I'm just eating as I did before all this. I'm planning on taking the entrance exam to the university this March too, and start classes in the fall." The violet haired teen answered.

"_What about your parents?"_ Kaori asked. Natsuno leaned his head on Tohru's shoulder as the blonde wrapped his arms protectively around the younger teen.

"There's not much I can do. My Mom saw me dead, and Dad saw me rise like Tatsumi. Dad may be okay, but Mom… I don't know what she'd do. For now it's safer for me to stay away." Natsuno explained. Frowning sadly Tohru leaned his head on Natsuno's, bringing a hand up to run through his lover's soft violet hair.

"**But your Dad knows you're still alive!"** Akira protested only to be hushed by his older sister. The violet haired teen sighed in exasperation.

"That doesn't make it any easier. Look I have to go. If you ever need to talk or if the there's another Okiagari problem call. But right now I need to go okay?" Natsuno says quietly.

"_Okay then Yuuki-kun, we'll talk again soon. Stay safe, please."_

"**Bye Nii-san. We'll call you again so you don't get too lonely"** Akira teased. Sighing once more Natsuno lifted his head and ended the call. Looking back up the violet haired teen saw Tohru looking at him sadly, frowning Natsuno moves to get off only to be pulled into the larger chest of the blonde. Tohru didn't say a thing, he just held his lover tightly knowing that words wouldn't mean anything right now. Natsuno relaxed against the embrace, taking comfort in the cold arms of this lover, wrapping his own arms around the blonde returning the hug. While their families may be safe, it was sure that they'd never truly see them again, it was too dangerous for them, especially if other survivors from Sotoba lived there too, and it was too much of a risk.

"Natsuno." Tohru whispered as he hugged the smaller teen tightly. "I love you" the blonde whispered as he placed a kiss on top of his head. Natsuno buried his face further into Tohru's chest as he gripped him tighter.

"I love you too." The Jinrou mumbled with a blush making Tohru smile. While the two may not be able to see them, the two knew their families were safe. And now that they finally had each other, after everything that happened, it was enough for them and they were happy.


	4. Chapter 4

It has only been about a month since the two teens had moved into the city, and so far things have been going great. They had a routine that worked perfectly for them, on week days Natsuno would go to work around 6 in the morning and be back by 6 in the evening, once he got home he would head up stairs and wait for his lover to wake by either lying in bed with him or taking a shower. After that Natsuno would feed Tohru then head down stairs to make himself something to eat. After all this they could do anything they wanted until Tohru got sleepy, both heading upstairs and heading to bed, Natsuno getting a few hours of sleep in, until he had to leave for work again.

Today was just like any other day for Natsuno except one thing, it was Christmas Eve. Natsuno, growing up in an anti-religious household was never one to celebrate the holiday, so personally didn't really see what the hype was all about. Tohru however did, earlier in the week he had begged the blue-violet haired teen to buy some decorations and a small fake tree for them. At first the Jinrou adamantly refused, but when the blonde started to pout he had reluctantly given in, taking the Shiki out with him to get some of the festive decorations. It's not like he knew what to get after all, so the blonde needed to help with that. It was after that Tohru began asking Natsuno what he wanted for Christmas, it was then it dawned on the teen no matter what Tohru was going to drag Natsuno into the celebrations weather he liked it or not. The blue-violet haired teen had just given his lover a wad of cash and told him to get whatever in the end.

Today, Natsuno had work, however the shop would be closing early and stay closed until the end of the New Year. Apparently Satsuma had family coming over to celebrate. So when Natsuno walked in, the shop decorated with gaudy cashing colors and a cheerfully singing boss who was wiping down the counter, should have been of no surprise. Her wearing an Elf costume on the other hand was. Her Purple hair was down for once falling down her shoulders in choppy waves and ending at the bottom of her back, a striped green and red pointed hat with elf ears sat atop her head, she was wearing a tea length dress, green with white fur trimmings along with striped tights and white fur boots. Eyes wide in surprise Natsuno stood there for a moment, frozen in shock. Satsuma however heard the door open and when she saw her employee she smiled widely, grabbed a green wrapped present from a shelf and skipped her way over.

"Merry Christmas Yuuki-kun!" she cheered as he held out the gift. Blinking slightly confused, Natsuno looked down at the gift in hand then back up at his boss with a questioning gaze. The purple haired woman giggled at the teen before pushing the present into his arms. "It's a gift! Its for you, think of it as your Christmas bonus yeah?" she explained as she watched him turn the gift over in his hands before finally tearing open the wrapping paper, his eyes going wide once more in shock when he got a look at what was inside. "You said you were going to apply to collage in the spring, and really you can't start college without a laptop now can you?" she said, her smiled growing wider as Natsuno looked at the box that held a brand new limited edition laptop. Natsuno looked back up at his boss.

"I can't take this." He replied, looking back down at the gift. Satsuma shook her head and smiled back at him.

"Of course you can, it's a gift! If it makes you feel any better my husband is the CEO of the company that makes them. We always are getting a few of the new models before they go on sale. When we got this one last month I thought of giving it to you." She explained softly causing the teen to sigh and look back up at her.

"Thank you, I don't know what else to say." Natsuno answered before putting the gift in the satchel he had brought with him to work. Satsuma smiled, happy the teen had accepted the gift before turning to go back to work.

And just like that their day began. Today was busy, busier than Natsuno had ever seen the place, people constantly coming in and out all day long. Some were carrying shopping bags, making a quick stop for coffee or hot chocolate then continue on their way, some stopped to browse the shelves, the blue-violet haired teen had lost count by the 10 how many gift receipts and gift wrappings he had done, by that he just put whatever the customer bought in a festival bag with tissue paper, his wrapping was shit seeing as he had never really done it before. By the time 1 came around and he and Satsuma were closing shop, the violet haired teen was exhausted. After bidding the shop owner goodbye and a happy holiday Natsuno left to go home, walking in the cold air, flurries falling around him. _Snowing already huh?_ He thought absentmindedly as he walked home, taking care to avoid the rushing shoppers who passed him by.

Once home he picked up the package he had ordered a week ago at work before entering his house, shrugging off his winter coat and toeing off his shoes before walking to the living room, placing his bag and package on the coffee table. Sitting down on the couch he took out the gift his boss gave him, eyeing it for a moment before sighing in defeat. It was a great gift after all, but he certainly didn't expect it from the purple haired woman. Opening the box he took out the laptop and charger, plugging the thing in the wall before turning it on. After getting through the opening screen and set up instructions Natsuno fiddled with the device for a good hour, getting to know the ins and outs of that particular model. _Damn this is a really good laptop._ He thought as he looked over the specifications, including the 1 terabyte hard drive. _I'll have to really thank her after New Years._ He thought before turning the device off and unplugging it.

Standing up and cracking his neck Natsuno looked over to the clock, noting the time was only 3 in the afternoon. Sighing the violet haired teen eyed the package on the table. _I guess I better wrap this then._ He thought before going over to the cabinet and getting out the wrapping paper Tohru had bought along with a pair of scissors and tape before walking back over to the coffee table and sat down, placing his supplies in front of him. _Now all I have to do is figure out how to wrap it._ He thought, biting his bottom lip in thought as he remembered watching his mom do it once before. Laying out the paper before him he set out to mimic what he remembered of her wrapping gifts for his friends when they went to birthday parties. Frowning in concentration he wrapped the paper around the gift, taping the edges together where he thought needed it, and when done eyed the lumpy wrapped box warily his eye brow twitching in annoyance. _That…. Doesn't look right._ Groaning he tore the paper off before trying again, this time coming up with something that resembled a wrapped ball. Scratching the back of his head in confusion he tried once more only to end up with slightly better result of the first try. Groaning he let his head fall onto the table in frustration, blowing some hair out of his face. _Why is this so damned hard?_ He thought as he eyed the lumpy gift before the tube of paper, noting he only had enough for one more try. Letting out a rather large sigh the violet haired teen sat back up and decided to try one last time, results be damned. This time he took his time, smoothing the folds and creases gently and slowly, and when it was finally done he had a decent less lumpy wrapped gift. Grinning he put the gift under the tree where Tohru had placed his gift for Natsuno a few days ago, eyeing how his lover's gift was perfectly wrapped, even topped with a neat silver bow. Sighing dejectedly the violet haired teen turned around and walked into the kitchen deciding to make himself something to eat instead of dwelling on how poorly his gift was wrapped compared to Tohru's.

After eating a rather bloody piece of lamb Natsuno put his dished away and headed upstairs eyeing the clock on the way up. _Still only a little after 5?_ He thought as he entered his room, Tohru still sleeping soundly despite the clouds of snow that blocked out the sun. _He probably won't wake for another hour or so_. Natsuno yawned as he entered the bathroom after grabbing a pair of black sweat pants and a baggy long sleeve shirt that hung off his shoulders. Stepping into the shower he let his body relax from the spray of warm water on his exhausted form. After washing his hair and body the teen stepped out and got dressed, noticing that his lover was still sleeping he headed over to the bed before he closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.

When Natsuno next opened his eyes, Tohru was playing with his hair and peppering kisses on the top of his head as he held the smaller teen close. Blinking sleepily the violet haired teen looked up to see his boyfriend smiling widely at him.

"Hey there sleepy head." Tohru teased, the blue eyed teen only turned to nuzzled the larger teen's chest and yawn tiredly, humming in reply earning a chuckle from the blonde and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Don't want to get up." the violet eyed teen mumbled tiredly, chuckling again Tohru pulled the teen closer to his chest, effective wrapping himself around the smaller body as he nuzzled his boyfriend's violet locks.

"Then don't, we have all night right?" the blonde replied, Natsuno smiled sleepily and nodded in agreement. "How was work?" Tohru asked, making the violet haired teen snort in amusement before pulling away slightly to look up at the Shiki.

"It was Christmas Eve how do you think it went?" he asked sarcastically with a playful tone, making his larger lover laugh. "It was hell Tohru, constantly ringing up an extra receipt and putting books into gift bags because I can't wrap for shit. Then switching off with Satsuma and making drinks. Do you know how picky some people can be about their coffee? This one lady asked if we had a specific _bean,_ then asked me to measure everything I was putting into the cup right in front of her. It took over 10 minutes to make the damn cup to her liking. Everyone after that had given me a tip though, so that was fine." Natsuno recounted, scowling slightly as he thought back to the gaudily dressed older woman. Tohru was laughing and shaking his head in amusement, poor Natsuno, he wasn't a people person to begin with, but dealing with people like that all day? He deserved the week and a half break he got just for that! "Its not funny Tohru" the violet haired teen mumbled, pouting slightly as he glared rather weakly up at the older teen. Stifling a giggle at how cute Natsuno looked pouting up at him, the blonde hugged the teen into his chest so he wouldn't see his adoring smile.

"Sorry Natsuno, but it kinda was. But at least now you're home and don't have to go back 'till after New Years, right?" Natsuno relaxed in his arms, nodding slowly in agreement, making the blonde's smile soften once more. After a few more minutes of cuddling Natsuno reluctantly detached himself from his lover and stretched his arms across his chest, yawning slightly, Tohru sitting up as well. Eyeing the blonde the violet haired teen crawled into the taller teen's lap, hooking his arms around his lover's shoulders. Surprised slightly Tohru gripped Natsuno's waist, watching as the teen exposed his neck and cradled the back of his head, nudging him slightly forward. Getting the hint, Tohru's eyes bled black, his fangs now peaking through his slightly parted lips, kissing the area where Natsuno's neck connected with his shoulder, swiping his tongue over a pulsing vein before sinking his fangs into the supple flesh exposed to him. Letting out a grunt Natsuno leaned his neck further to the side, letting Tohru drink his fill, enjoying the small bolts of pleasure that raced down his spine. When full the blonde licked the area his fangs were previously, kissing the now healed skin before pulling away to kiss Natsuno full on the mouth, taking advantage of the smaller teen's gasp to plunder his mouth, sweeping his tongue across his teeth before tangling with the other's tongue. Mewling into the kiss, Natsuno let Tohru take the lead the kiss, their lips and tongue dancing together, his face heating up from the pleasure the simple action gave him, puling himself closer until their two bodies were flush together, the only thing separating them was the cloth of their shirts. It was Natsuno who pulled away from the kiss, taking in large gulps of air to help catch his breath, Tohru with a small grin on his face. It only took a few more minutes for the too to get off the bed and head down stairs, the blonde pulling his smaller lover by the hand towards the tree in hopes of giving him his present. When he got down there however, he saw two gifts under the instead of one. Letting go of Natsuno's hand he bent down to pick up the gift, turning the messily done wrapped present in his hand before looking up over to his lover, who had his head turned to the far side of the wall, a bright blush dusting his cheeks. '_So cute!' _Smiling widely Tohru watched as Natsuno looked over at him hesitantly before noticing his own stare before jerking and looking the other way again in embarrassment of being caught. Chuckling, Tohru reached down to grab his present to Natsuno before sitting down, dragging the other teen onto his lap, laughing as he grunted as he landed. "Natsuno~" the blonde cooed, making the violet haired teen blush further, the flush creeping to the back of his neck as well. Hugging the smaller teen from behind the blonde rested his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder smiling happily. "I'm so happy Natsuno, you got me a gift!" He cheered, making the other teen cough awkwardly in his lap before relaxing into his embrace.

"Well are you going to open it or not?" Natsuno asked quietly. Nodding, Tohru grabbed the gift, pacing it in Natsuno's lap so he could open it, the violet haired teen rolling his eyes as he watched his lover's large hands open the gift he had gotten him. After tearing away the poorly done wrapping, Tohru opened the box revealing an arsenal of games, games that he had back in Sotoba along with a few newer ones that he had been waiting to come out and the newest game system. Blinking rather owlishly, the blonde looked over his gift in awe before gently placing it down on the coffee table. Hugging Natsuno tightly, Tohru turned the smaller teen's face slightly before kissing him heatedly. Moaning into the kiss the violet haired teen let his larger lover, push him onto the couch and crawl on top of him, sitting between his spread legs. Licking the seam on Natsuno's lips, the blonde pushed through just as the other teen was parting his lips gaining entrance to his lover's mouth. Tangling their tongue's together Tohru reached down to grab the blue eyed teen's ass, groping the globes firmly and making his lover moan into the kiss and squirm under him. Grinding down onto the smaller teen, the blonde groaned into the kiss as their clothed groins pressed against each other's. Mewling, Natsuno bucked up his hips. His arms scratching at the taller teen's shirt as Tohru moved against him, creating delicious friction between them. As the blonde continued, he felt his lower stomach tighten, the blue haired teen pulling away to arch his back beautifully as he cried out.

"Ah! Tohru!" Natsuno moaned, his voice a higher octave than normal as he came in his pants, the breathy sound of his name being moaned out pushed the blonde over the edge, cumming in his pants. Resting his head against the younger teen's chest, listening to the sounds of his rapidly beating heart and gasps of air, the blonde smiled before leaning up to cup the violet haired teen's cheek in one hand, leaning down to place a kiss on his lips, gently moving his own slightly coaxing the other teen to kiss him back. When the two broke away again, Tohru pulled Natsuno back into his lap as he sat up, embracing the teen tightly.

"Thank you" he whispered making the other teen chuckle dryly before pulling away to kiss the blonde on the nose.

"If that's the way you thank me, maybe I should get you gifts more often." Natsuno teased, earning a playful growl from Tohru before being pulled back into another gentle but passionate kiss. This time when the two pulled away Tohru shoved his gift in Natsuno's hands.

"Come on, open it!" the blonde said cheerily as he smiled widely at him. Sighing the violet haired teen teared off the wrapped paper and opened the box, ignoring the wet mess currently in his pants in favor of pleasing his lover. Inside lay a folded leather jacket, eyes wide in awe he took the jacket out of the box. It was a long trench coat that came down mid-thigh, a thin leather belt in the middle, the upper back was stitched with a diamond pattern that was repeated on the bottom half of the sleeves, on the shoulders were studded straps too. Folding the jacket back up and smoothing over the leather Natsuno carefully placed the gift on top of the table before leaning forward to kiss his lover on the lips briefly.

"Thank you." Natsuno whispered with a smile, grinning Tohru tackled the other teen to the couch, hugging him tightly.

"Merry Christmas Natsuno." Tohru said as he lean up, looking into his lover's bright blue-violet orbs. Smiling gently the violet haired teen gazed up at the blonde lovingly.

"Merry Christmas Tohru." The Jinrou replied. Grinning, his ruby eyes shining in adoration Tohru leaned down to kiss his lover once more, deeply and slowly, making sure to put his feelings of love and adoration into the kiss, only to be reciprocated fully by the smaller teen.

As the continued to kiss the snow piled outside, neither knowing nor caring for they had each other, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
